The Search for Kotori
by agent56
Summary: An X and Pokémon crossover. Somebody kidnaps Kotori and Kamui must find her!
1. Default Chapter Title

If anyone has any comments or questions on this story or series please feel free to contact me at agent__56@hotmail.com NOTE:This happens before the X movie, before Kamui leaves. ====================================================================== X/Pokemon Crossover No.1 The Search for Kotori Written by agent56 Part 1 ====================================================================== 

"Kotori!!!...KOTORI!" Kamui ran swiftly through a field, sweat on his face. He was worried. "Kotori where are you?" 

Kamui runs by Ash and Pikachu who are sitting on a fence at the sideof the field. 

"Hey! Who are you looking for?" asked Ash. 

"A girl. With blonde hair and blue eyes. A young girl." 

"Your sister???" 

"Pika pika?" 

"No, she is...a close friend. She has gone missing. Fuma was in..." 

"Whoa, hold on. Who's Fuma?" 

"Her brother." 

"Okay. Continue." 

"Fuma was in the kitchen, so was I. We heard Kotori scream from the living room, when we ran in to see what had happened she was gone." 

"Oh dear. We must find her!" 

"Pika!" 

"You can not help me." 

"Why not?" 

"You're even younger than me." 

"I have lots of Pokemon that can help you fight if you get in trouble. Trust me, I will be a great asset." 

"Well, four eyes are better than two." 

"PIKA!!! PIKA!!!" "Sorry little guy I meant to say six eyes." 

"So, what are we waiting for. Let's go find this Kotori girl." 

"Why do you need to find her so soon?" 

"I have to tell her something." 

"Talk! That's all. That can wait." 

"No! I must find her." 

"What can be so important that you need to hunt someone down to tell them something. What is it?" 

"I have to tell her I'm leaving." 

"What, leaving. Where? Why?" 

"Where...I can not tell you. Why...I can not tell you." 

"Well can't you wait until she gets back." 

"She might not be safe right now. Like I said we heard her scream." 

"Screaming, so what. She probably heard that there was a half off sale at the mall, that's all." 

"Listen, whatever your name is- 

"Ash. Oh yeah...we didn't introduce ourselves. I'm Ash the Pokemon trainer." 

"Oh...Hi Ash. I'm Kamui, I- Wait a second, you're side tracking. Listen Ash, Kotori being missing is a big deal to me. And like I said, I MUST talk to her. So stop asking questions. If you want to help start helping by looking for her." 

"Sorry." 

Kamui, Ash and Pikachu started to swiftly walk to the end of the field, when they got to the end they saw 3 baby Kanagaskans glaring at them and grunting. 

"Oh no!!!" shouted Ash. 

"What is it? You aren't about to tell me that you're afraid of these little creatures, are you?" 

"Well its a little bit more than that. These are baby Kangaskan's and if they get mad and their parents come to find out what's the matter we'll be in big trouble." 

"I'm not to worried but didn't you say you had a whole bunch of Pokemon? Can't you just use them?" 

"Well. I'm not too sure if I should because there will probably be more Kangaskans so we better creep away quietly and not disturb these babies." 

"Whatever." 

As they walked by the calm looking baby Pokemon who sat playing in the grass Kamui kicked one of them on the side by accident. The little baby looked up. 

"Kanga-skan?" 

"What?" 

"WAAAAAAAAAAHHHHHHHHHHHHH!!!!!!!!!!" They baby started screaming with all its might. Then as he screamed all the other started to scream. Then far off to the horizon they heard a distant rumble. 

"What's that?" asked Kamui. 

"That. That's the parents coming to see what's wrong. 

"But I thought Pokemon were small, how could a few of them make so much noise?" 

"Kanagskan are one of the bigger Pokemon." 

At least two dozen Kangaskan adults could be seen coming from the distance with speed. 

"PIKA!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!" Pikachu started to run as fast as his little legs could take him. 

"RUN!!!!" shouted Ash. The three bolted off to avoid the paths of the angry parents. Slowly Pikachu started to fall behind but Kamui ducked down and scooped him in his arms. 

"I got you little guy." 

"Pika, pik-a." 

The three were soon out of the paths of the roaring Pokemon, but as they came to the road they were on it was blocked by a sleeping Kangaskan. Beside the road were walls of stone, there was no way they could get by. 

"I think we're going to have to go around the long way." 

"NO. I must find Kotori, I do not know what could be happening as we speak. Kotori is my main concern." 

"Okay, whatever you say but I don't see any reason to get past this obstacle." 

"We climb over him." 

"Huh? 

"Pika?" 

"We can't do that it's impossible. He might wake up a bit grouchy and gobble us up." 

"But aren't you a Pokemon trainer?" 

"Kamui, I can't catch anything anytime I want, I have to fight him, and I'm not up to fighting and adult Pokemon." 

"Well then we climb. You go first." 

"GULP...Oh-Okay." 

Ash and Pikachu started to climb on the shoulder of the sleeping Pokemon, they shook about when he exhaled. After several moments of gentle climbing and balancing Ash and Pikachu hopped to the other side. 

"Yes! We did it Pikachu!" 

"Pika chu pika!" 

"Your turn Kamui." 

"Don't worry Ash. This is a piece of cake." 

Kamui started his climb. Swiftly moving from one foot to the other bouncing on up the sleeping Kanagaskan. But as he got to the top of the shoulder and was about to jump the Pokemon started to stir. 

"Don't move Kamui. Just don't do anything and within seconds he'll drift back to sleep." 

"Okay." For the first time Kamui sounded a slight bit nervous. 

But the stillness had no effect. The Pokemon's eyes began to open, he then realized Kamui and looked to the side. He started to grunt, with one big fling Kamui was sent flying into the dirt below. The Kangaskan then rose to charge at the three. 

TO BE CONTINUED... ====================================================================== Did you like that? Well if you did then keep your eyes open for Part 2 of the Search for Kotori. For the latest news on X, Pokemon and Evangelion check out http://www.geocities.com/SiliconValley/Campus/5956/anime.html 


	2. Default Chapter Title

If anyone has any comments or questions on this story or series please feel free to contact me at agent__56@hotmail.com NOTE:This happens before the X movie, before Kamui leaves. ====================================================================== X/Pokemon Crossover No.1 The Search for Kotori Written by agent56 Part 2 ====================================================================== 

"Kamui, run!" Kamui lifted his face out of the dirt and spat a pile of rubble out. He then used his arms to lift him out, he was a little confused at the time. 

"KAMUI! Get your rear up and run!!!" He still was dazed and had no idea what was happening, but you should expect the least from a someone who was just thrown by a Kangaskan. 

"Oh fine! If your not going to get up I guess I'll just have to..." Ash took out his Pokeball. "I choose you Bulbasaur, get'm!" 

The Bulbasaur Pokemon lept out of Ash's Pokeball and stood in front of the angry Kangaskan, who then shifted his attention from Kamui to Bulbasaur. 

"Bulbasaur, use tackle!!!" Ash was fairly well trained at all the attacks of his Pokemon. Bulbasaur then charged forward at Kanagskan, hitting him in the chest. Bulbasaur then bounced back leaving no effect, after all Kangaskan was twice as big and had a chest of rock. Then Kangaskan pounded Bulbasaur from above, smacked him on the top of his head. Dazed and confused Bulbasaur staggered around for a bit. 

"Bulbasaur rest. Pikachu go teach 'em how its done!" Pikachu lept out from his standing position with Ash and went to Bulbasaur's side. 

"PIKA PIKA!!! chu." He then ran at Kangaskan, jumped high above his head and used his electrifying tail power on Kangaskan, sending him into a state of unconsciousness. 

"PIKA!!!!!!!!!" "Bulba-saur?" 

"Oh don't worry Bulbasaur, you'll do better next time." Bulbasaur then teleported back into the Pokeball he came from. Kamui was the starting to stir. 

"What happened?" 

"Well, let's see. You insisted on climbing the sleeping Pokemon, so Pikachu and I went over him perfectly, then when it came your time to cross you woke him up. The Kangaskan got angry, chucked you into the ground and then Pikachu kicked his butt. So if I'm still very useless to you I'll just be on my way and wish you luck on your search for this girl...Kotori." 

"NO! I mean, please no, thank-you. If it wasn't for you and Pikachu I'd probably be gobbled up by that Pokemon by now. I need your help, you know this area." 

"Did you hear that Pikachu? He needs our help. Well isn't that interested. And what if we refuse?" 

"You won't. Why, because you're a good person and can tell a guy in need of assistance when you see one." 

"Basially...yeah." 

"So if you don't object, I am going to pull myself off this ground and continue looking for Kotori." 

"Sure." So the three started walking again. They walked for a terribly long time with silence until Ash became confused. "I'm having a problem." 

"And that problem would be?" 

"Kamui, you heard Kotori scream and then she was gone, you did not see her leave but for some reason you have left the city and our now searching in the country for this girl. Why?" 

"I have a feeling she is here. And besides, Fuma is looking in all her regular hang-outs in the city, if she is in the city Fuma will find her, if not I must." 

"Ok...uh...watch the game last night?" 

"What game would you be referring to?" 

"Never mind." 

As they swiftly walked along, looking for Kotori they passed many interesting sites. Wildlife, waterfalls and other attractions kept Ash from going completely bored. 

"Do you know where we are going?" asked Ash. 

"What do you mean?" 

"Do you have a specific place where you believe Kotori may be?" 

"Yes." 

"What place?" 

"I don't know." 

"(!)How can you not know but have a specific place to go to?" 

"Let's just say I'll know when I get there." 

"Whatever. I mean, I've got nothing better to do than follow around this guy that his to find a missing girl who 'somehow' went missing and then he has to tell her 'something' and that we are going 'somewhere'." 

" 'Somewhat' you are right." 

" 'Somehow'. 

"Did you say 'something'?" 

"No sorry I was just think about 'something'." 

"About what?" 

"Oh nothing." 

"But nothing is 'something'." 

"OK!!!! Shut up with this 'some' garbage." 

" 'Somehow' I believe you are onto 'something'?" 

Then Ash quickly smacked Kamui in the back of the head. 

"Ah...the smack...now I know we are friends." Kamui then turned and punched Ash in the stomach. Ash fell over and gathered his breath for a moment then got up again. 

"You better watch your back." 

"Oh yeah." 

"Yeah." 

"What will happen if I don't?" 

" 'SOMETHING!' " 

Then the two fell to their knees laughing, grasping on to their chests in fear of having a heartattack. Kamui then stopped the laughter and put on a serious face. He sensed something. 

"Well isn't this a pretty picture." Meowth peered out from around a boulder. 

"Isn't that a Pokemon?" asked Kamui. 

"Sort of, but unfortunately where ever this Pokemon goes two others follow and those two are-" 

"JESSE." 

"JAMES." The two Team Rocket members jumped out from behind the boulder where Meowth came from. 

"Looking for someone?" asked Jesse. 

"What have you done with Kotori!!! I swear I will have my revenge if you have hurt her, I will put you in your grave!" 

"Kotori?" thought James. "I don't know what you're talking about?" 

"Sure you do." said Ash, "Give her back!" 

"First, catch is if you can." 

TO BE CONTINUED... ====================================================================== Did you like that? Well if you did then keep your eyes open for Part 3 of the Search for Kotori. For the latest news on X, Pokemon and Evangelion check out http://www.geocities.com/SiliconValley/Campus/5956/anime.html 


	3. Default Chapter Title

If anyone has any comments or questions on this story or series please feel free to contact me at agent__56@hotmail.com NOTE:This happens before the X movie, before Kamui leaves. ====================================================================== X/Pokemon Crossover No.1 The Search for Kotori Written by agent56 Part 3 ====================================================================== 

"Arrggghhh...Get them!" Team Rocket ran off behind the big boulder while Kamui kicked at the dust. "If they've harmed Kotori one bit-" 

"Hold on. When you said her name they had no idea what you were talking about, they might not have her." 

"No. They do, I know. Not let's follow them." 

"Ok. But if we get in any more trouble-" "Just move." The three started a light jog in the direction of Team Rockets retreat. Pikachu quickly broke into a sweat, panting with every breath. When they rounded he corner Team Rocket was no where to be seen. 

"Darn! Where'd they go. I can't believe them. Who are they anyway?" 

"Team Rocket. There annoying, Jesse and James used to be in a bike gang." 

"Wow! They rode motorcycles?" 

"No, bicycles." 

"A bicycle gang?" 

"Yup." 

"Ah ha ha ha ha ha ha ha ha. I can't believe it. That's probably how they got away so quick, with bikes." 

"Well I don't know that for sure, but what I do know is that they always show up at just the wrong time. Don't worry, they're harmless." 

"I'm not worrying for my safety, I'm worrying for Kotori's. If they've hurt her I'll-" 

"Okay, I get the point. You've said it enough times. Now let's go find her and make sure she isn't hurt." 

"Pika-chu-pika." 

"Yeah, let's go." Then Kamui led the way down another bouldery path with Ash and Pikachu in his arms not far behind. As they walked further and further and searched for those annoying Team Rocket members longer and longer they got more tired and tired as the time went by. Finally they thought they caught a glimpse of red-hair running behind a waterfall. 

"That's her! That's James!" shouted Kamui, angrily. 

"No, that's Jesse. James is the guy." 

"OH. Whatever. Let's get em." They then broke into a run and crossed the waterfall. As they went through Ash directed Pikachu's head into the incoming water by mistake. Pikachu jumped in the air and was very annoyed, but looked quite amusing with wet poofy hair. 

"Pika-PIKA-chu!" 

"Sorry Pikachu, I forgot I was carrying you." 

"hmmphh." Pikachu then went into a puffy face. Ash saw Kamui angrily speed up, then his arm went forward and he grabbed someone. 

"Hey you pervert! Let go!" As Ash turned one of the corners from the back of the water fall he started to recognize the face. 

"MISTY?" 

"ASH? Do you know this pervert?" She then grabbed Kamui's arm and threw it off of hers. 

"Yes. He thought you were Jesse." 

"WHAT? That makes me even angrier." 

"Sorry. I'm Kamui, and I'm not a pervert. I'm looking for Team Rocket, I think they've kidnapped my friend and-" Misty interrupted. 

"Rocket, I just saw them run by, you can probably catch up if you hurry." 

"Okay lets go!" Kamui then started running again. 

"Ash, what's going on anyway?" 

"I'll tell you on the way." 

Then as Ash and Misty started to run behind Kamui he told her the whole story. And just as he's finished they all caught up to Team Rocket just as they were running into a cave. 

"Alright, they'll be trapped in her!" Kamui again went running in with Ash and Misty behind. 

"Geez!" said Misty, "I've had enough of those guys, I'm gonna give them a piece of my mind!" 

As they entered the cave it was very dark and in the middle was a young, pretty girl sitting on a big rock with a cloth tied in her mouth, but Rocket were no where to be seen. Ash and Misty knew right away that this was Kotori. 

"KOTORI!!!" Kamui started towards her, she tried to call back but her mouth was taped shut, then as he got closer he noticed the alarm on her face and realized she was shaking her head. 

"KAMUI! It's a trap!", said Ash. 

Ash ran forward to knock Kamui out of the way but it was too late, just before he reached him a big cage came crashing down on Kamui, trapping him. Then Team Rocket jumped out from behind the big rock, with Meowth not too far behind. 

"He he he. Look's like we've got you where we want you, so we'll return Misty if you just-" Jesse was cut off mid-sentence. 

"What are you talking about, I'm right here!" said Misty. 

"What? You're Misty? Then...who is?" they were really confused now. 

"That's Kotori! And if you don't let her go I'm going to have to beat you so hard that I'll-" Kamui then searched deep inside himself for his inner power he then with a big yell threw his arms out and made the cage was in fly to pieces. 

"Whoa! Okay we'll give her back! Just don't hurt us PLEASE!" Team Rocket then went and untied Kotori. 

"I told you morons that my name wasn't Misty!" Kotori ran back to Kamui and he gave her a big hug. 

"Kotori, did they hurt you?" 

"No Kamui-chan, I am okay." Kamui and Kotori walked off to the entrance of the cave and sat down together while waiting for Ash, Misty and Pikachu. 

"So...I guess we'll get going now." Team Rocket started to walk off. 

"STOP! I have a question for you first, why did you want to kidnap Misty in the first place?" Team Rocket stopped dead in their tracks and were quite confused. 

"Well...we...kind of...uh?" Jesse or James couldn't answer the question. 

"We thought if we kidnapped Misty we could trade her for your Pokemon." Meowth explained. 

"Oh Meowth, why did you have to tell! Now he's going to have to beat us up!!!" 

"No I won't." said Ash, "I'm going to let you go." 

"You are??? Wooo whoo! Let's go guess." The three of them started to bound off, but as they got to the caves entrance James tripped over Kotori's leg and fell flat on his face. 

"You idiot!!!" shouted Kamui. "Are you okay Kotori?" 

"Well I kind of got a little cut on my knee here-" 

"Is it bleeding?" asked Kamui angrily. 

"Yes. 

Kamui then started to growl. Team Rocket then slowly tip-toed backwards but they were too slow, Kamui gave one big swing with his arm and sent all of Team Rocket flying into the air. 

"LOOKS LIKE TEAM ROCKET'S FLYING OFF AGGGAAAIIIINNNNN!!!!!" Then they were gone. 

"You know guys." said Misty, "Next time we meet them we should tell them that that line is the most annoying line in the world!" 

"Yeah well, I don't think we'll be seeing them for a while." finished Ash. 

"My friends" started Kamui, "I thank-you deeply for your help, especially you Pikachu!" 

"PIKA!" 

"Well we should get going now." said Ash. 

"Yes us too, I need to talk to you Kotori." told Kamui. 

"Wait Kamui-chan, Can't we let our friends come back and eat with us, we owe them something, don't we?" asked Kotori. 

"Okay. Would you like to come?" Kamui asked them. 

"Well we kind of-" Ash was cut off mid-sentence. 

"PIIIIKKKKAAAAA!!!!" Pikachu was really hyper at the sound of food. 

"Okay we'll go." 

And then as the sun started to set the five friends walked back to town, only to face more fun, frolic and unpredictable adventure. 

====================================================================== Did you like that? Well if you did then keep your eyes open for more fan fiction stories at agent56's Anime Page. THANK-YOU FOR READING!!! For the latest news on X, Pokemon and Evangelion check out http://www.geocities.com/SiliconValley/Campus/5956/anime.html 


End file.
